


Betrayal

by MimicMadness



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghost Dream, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: ghost! dream go brrrrrrr
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

Dream squeezed his eyes shut, the force of the memories hitting him like a ton of bricks. He slumped over, clutching his head. He bit back a sob as he remembered their fight, everything they had said to him.

How they abandoned him.

"...I don't want to be your friend anymore." He said after a long moment of silence, Puffy rubbing his back comfortingly. "Th-That's what you fucking said to me. After *everything* the three of us had been through together, I dethrone George to keep him safe, to keep you BOTH safe and I get repaid with abandonment? You threw me away so easily and replaced me in seconds!" He snarled, eyes filled with anger and betrayal and hurt.

"Dream, we're sor-"

"Sorry heals no wounds, Sapnap!" His voice held malice, seeming as if he were ready to strike at any moment. "Sorry doesn't fix how you abandoned me, the only two people I had left! Sorry doesn't fix how you hurt me, how you made me feel like nothing!" He hissed.  
"And sorry especially won't bring me back to life. Sorry won't take away that month I spent rotting away in my base, unable to take care of myself because everything would be better if I was gone, right?! Sorry doesn't take the crossbow from my mortal hands which had been covered in the blood of many! Sorry doesn't send someone who gives a shit to find me sooner, sorry doesn't give my body proper treatment instead of sitting for a month and rotting away with an arrow lodged in my ribs!"

George took a step back, almost hiding behind Sapnap. Dream usually didn't have outbursts like this, and knowing that what they had said had been the breaking point for their ex-friend?

Guilt boiled within the two of them.

"You can beg for my forgiveness all you fucking want," he spat, "but nothing will take away from the pain you caused me. And I don't know if I can ever forgive you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dream had never been good at keeping time, especially after he died. What he did know was that he had stuck with Puffy for a while after she found his corpse. The two were closer than they ever were in life. He went everywhere with her pretty much, he was comfortable with her. 

It was a day like any other, really. He and Puffy were going on a walk when she stopped, he looked up and saw two people looking at him in shock. One was a bit scruffy and wore a headband and shirt with a flame on it, while the other was shorter with fluffy hair and wore glasses and a blue shirt with a stripe across it.

Dream suddenly clutched at his head, memories once forgotten hitting him like a train. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt Puffy lay a hand on his back.

_ He could barely remember what happened, George - that was his name, he remembered suddenly - had just been dethroned by Dream himself. Suddenly he was being confronted by George, Sapnap, and Quackity. He didn’t know why they were mad, he was only trying to keep them safe! _

_ `“Tell me you hate me Dream! I can take the truth!” He demanded, taking a step forwards while Dream took one backwards. He remembered being scared and confused. “You hate me Dream… I woke up as king and now… What am I?” _

_ “You’re my best friend!” He retaliated, “I don’t hate you, George! I don’t hate Sapnap either! I would never hate either of you! Ever! I’m not saying it because it’s not true! You have to believe me! I just wanted to keep you both safe!” He remembered his eyes stinging, his heart shattering when George scoffed and rolled his eyes. He could see Sapnap was mad. _

_ He didn’t like his friends being mad at him. _

_ “Everything wrong on this server… It’s because of you Dream!” Quackity snapped, hands balling into fists, “You! Haven’t you noticed that at all? You started the very first war on the server with L’manburg when Wilbur and Tommy asked for independence… Why I don’t even know- You endorsed Jschlatt and what happened when he was president?! It all went to shit, Dream! You even sided with Jschlatt during the war, Sapnap and George following you because they thought you were their friend! You exiled Tommy and threatened Tubbo- And now what?! Everything is your fault Dream!” _

_ Dream felt as if he had been stabbed, was that what Wilbur felt when he died? He forced himself to keep as calm as he could. _

_ “C’mon, George, he’s not worth it” Sapnap put a hand on George’s shoulder. “He’s said what he said. He doesn’t care about anything but himself and the discs. He doesn’t really care about us. He made that very clear.” George nodded and sighed sadly. Sapnap was glaring at him, and he was sure he’d be dead 3 times over if looks could kill. He felt panic rise in his gut, fear of abandonment holding him hostage with sharp claws. _

_ Sapnap was the first to leave, his icy glare being his goodbye. George made a move to go but looked at Dream a bit longer, turning to follow Sapnap. Quackity was the last to leave, a glare rivalling Sapnap’s struck him like a punch. _

_ “I do care about you guys and I did those things because I didn’t want certain things to happen!” He hoped his voice didn’t give away how upset he truly felt, “I have a reason for everything I do- What the hell is wrong with you?! You both are my best friends! We’ve been through so much together!- We’ve fought every single war by each other’s side. Now you’re just throwing it all away like it’s nothing…?” He looked to the ground, balling his hands into fists and squeezing them tight enough to leave marks. _

_ Then, George stopped, turning around to face Dream as he spoke; he wasn’t even looking at him. _

  
  


_“We didn’t throw it away, Dream… You threw everything away when you said that the only thing you cared about is the discs. You should’ve thought of what would happen before you admitted you didn’t care about anything. You did this to yourself.” His voice was barely above a whisper - guilt settling in with the rest of his emotions, he turned to keep walking but not before saying one last thing,_ _  
_ _  
___“We’re not friends anymore Dream.”

Dream slowly opened his eyes, wincing, before he let go of his hair. He took a few deep breaths, trying not to cry. He - He remembered them now. The fight.

The abandonment.

He choked back a sob, covering his mouth as he tried not to let tears flow down his face.

“...We’re not friends anymore.” His voice cracked, Puffy rubbed his back comfortingly. “T-That’s what both of you fucking said to me! After  _ everything _ the three of us had been through together, I dethrone George to keep him safe, to keep you BOTH safe and I get repaid with abandonment? You threw me away so easily and replaced me in seconds!" He snarled, eyes filled with anger and betrayal and hurt.

“Dream, we’re so-”

“Sorry heals no wounds, Sapnap!” His voice held malice, seeming as if he were ready to strike at any moment. "Sorry doesn't fix how you abandoned me, the only two people I had left! Sorry doesn't fix how you hurt me, how you made me feel like nothing!" He hissed.

"And sorry especially won't bring me back to life. Sorry won't take away that month I spent rotting away in my base, unable to take care of myself because everything would be better if I was gone, right?! Sorry doesn't take the crossbow from my mortal hands which had been covered in the blood of many! Sorry doesn't send someone who gives a shit to find me sooner, sorry doesn't give my body proper treatment instead of sitting for a month and rotting away with an arrow lodged in my ribs!"

George took a step back, almost hiding behind Sapnap. Dream usually didn't have outbursts like this, and knowing that what they had said had been the breaking point for their ex-friend?

Guilt boiled within the two of them.

"You can beg for my forgiveness all you fucking want," he spat, "but nothing will take away from the pain you caused me. And I don't know if I can ever forgive you."


End file.
